As One
by Ariesa
Summary: Dart and Rose. A deep love. Short Story Complete R


AN: This story is dedicated to someone very special. He knows who he is. ^.~ Love ya lots. (Maybe he'll take a hint =wink wink=) I wrote this one when I was in a really romantic mood. Also a dedication to the Idea of Rose and Dart. I always thought they made a great couple, a lot better than Dart and Shana....shana was a silly little girl with a silly infactuation, nothing more, nothing less. (Can you guys tell I have an obsession with Dart? ^.^;;) =Coughs= Anyways this is just a juicy little lemon ficcy about =COUGHROSEANDDARTCOUGHSCREWINGEACHOTHERCOUGH= .............. =Blinks= Yea.........=Scratches the back of her head and sweat drops= Uh ha ha ha ^.^;; Enjoy da ficcy. =Thumbs up and shuts up= By the way.....I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF DRAGOON!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
As One  
  
Airryu  
  
She silently begins to wipe the bar down, yawning lightly. She was so happy it was time to close down the tavern. She pushed locks of her silk black hair from her eyes and scrubbed at a stubborn spot on the bar.  
  
She didn't hear him come up behind her.  
  
His stealth was too great.  
  
She let out a surprised yelp as she felt strong arms wrap around her tiny frame. Her body tensed until he leaned close, whispering "Hello my love," in her ear.  
  
Her body relaxed as she smiled and leaned her head back against his chest.  
  
Dart.  
  
Her beloved. The only one she would ever love. "Oooh...you startled me a bit!" she muttered, glaring daggers at him. He chuckled. "Sorry, Rose, I only meant to surprise you."  
  
She grumbles to herself, thinking 'What a surprise.' -.-  
  
Rose let out a surprised gasp as Dart swirled her around, gracefully, to face him.  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
Dart, once again, found himself lost in the crystalline pools of sparkling green.  
  
Rose melted into Dart's shining, deep blue eyes. She felt herself drown into the waves of love reflecting in them.  
  
Both admired each other.  
  
She sighed happily as his embrace tightened around her, drawing her as close as he could get her. She laid her head against his chest, enjoying his manly aroma.  
  
She fit perfectly in his arms.  
  
Dart moved his hand up to her hair and let his fingers run through the strands of silk. His body tensed unwillingly as her gentle, feminine scent intoxicated him, nearly driving him insane. Rose peaked up at dart, curiously. He looked down at her, his eyes shining with a new emotion.  
  
Desire.  
  
He leaned down quickly and brushed his lip against hers.  
  
A sweet and tender kiss.  
  
Rose's face flushed a light red as she returned the kiss. She loved the emotions he sent through her body. The butterflies and all.  
  
She was easily and quickly aroused by just him being near.  
  
His hands slid slowly down her sides, feeling and enjoying her tender and soft curves as he parted her lips, gently sliding his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues flowed and danced together in a rhythm of ecstasy. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as his hands made their way to the sash of her dress. He gently untied the sash, breaking the kiss.  
  
Rose almost whimpered at the softness and warmth of his lips. Dart moved down to her neck, kissing softly and letting his tongue trail down to her collarbone, as he untied her sash and slowly removed her dress from her shoulders. He kissed the newly exposed skin, making Amai sigh with pleasure.  
  
Dart removed Rose's dress in one quick and skillful motion. He held her from him and looked down at her. His eyes savoring her beauty.  
  
So Strong-willed.  
  
So innocent.  
  
He loved it all.  
  
Rose looked up at him, her face a deep crimson. He almost laughed at her naivety, but instead, he smiled tenderly at her, taking her lips against his softly. He moved suddenly, pinning Rose to the wall beside the bar. She let out a surprised gasp into his mouth as she returned each of his kisses.  
  
Dart pressed his body to hers, careful not to crush her, as he kissed her neck again, sliding to her collarbone to her breast where he trailed his tongue around her nipple.  
  
Rose brought a hand to dart's head and let her fingers flow through his soft blonde hair. He lifted his face to hers and kissed her again, clasping her wrist together in once of his hands and pinned them above her head, against the wall.  
  
Rose blinked blankly.  
  
Dart smirked a bit as he studied her. Her eyes glinted with curiosity.  
  
She was so vulnerable.  
  
He caressed her face with his free hand and she responded by leaning her face into his palm. He then trailed a finger, gently, down her slender throat, between her full breast and down to her soft belly, circling his finger around her navel. His touches sent goose bumps all over her body.  
  
He was teasing her.  
  
He wanted to see exactly how far she could go, how much she could handle...  
  
How much she wanted him.  
  
He pressed his body to hers again; she immediately felt the warmth of his body.  
  
She wanted him badly.  
  
Rose looked up at Dart, her eyes expressing complete and total desire for him and him alone.  
  
Dart grinned and slid his fingers lower and between her thighs where they began to explore her very being. He pressed his fingers against the core of her womanhood and began to rub her gently, silently noting how wet she was.  
  
Rose let out a moan and began to wiggle in his grasp. She wanted so desperately to hold him. Dart smirked and kept his grip on her wrist, keeping her well pinned to the wall. He began to rub with more force, feeling her hips trembling. Rose rocked her hips, grinding against him.  
  
Dart began to stiffen more.  
  
He slid two fingers inside of her, exploring still, thrusting them in and out of her. Rose cried out, her hips rocking violently against him, making his own area stiffen worse.  
  
She could feel his arousal throbbing and pressing against her and she continued to grind her body against his.  
  
Two could play at this game.  
  
Dart smiled down at Rose, her face completely flushed red. He slowly removed his fingers from inside her and released his grip on her hands. Rose immediately wrapped her arms around him, panting a bit as she buried her face into his shirt.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist in a small hug before stepping back and pulling off his black muscle shirt. Rose placed her hands on his firm, muscular chest, sliding them down his stomach to the rim of his pants. He leaned in, pressing his body against the wall, his against hers. And kissed her with a bit more force.  
  
She returned his forceful kisses with her own hungry kisses as she unbuckled his belt. Dart wrapped an arm around her waist again and lifted up her leg, wrapping it around his waist while she undid and slid down his pants.  
  
Their eyes met again.  
  
They gazed at each other lovingly and time stopped for the lovers.  
  
Dart thrust into Rose gently, making her grasp his shoulders and cry out. He kissed her tenderly as he began to thrust into her.  
  
In.  
  
Out.  
  
Rose rocked with him, her moans where lost into his mouth, her hips trembling. Dart tightened his grip around Rose's small waist, smothering her body against his as he began to pick up the pace, his thrust growing stronger and quickening rapidly. He pulled out of the kiss and began to nibble on her neck, hungrily, grunting his pleasure a bit. Rose clenched her eyes shut, moaning Dart's name in loud gasp's. She arched her back, causing him to drive deeper into her.  
  
Dart slowed his thrusting and stopped, wrapping both arms around her waist. He picked her up and sat her on a bar stool, leaning her back against the bar, Placing both hands on her waist, he lifted her hips and began his thrusting again, slamming into her.  
  
Rose nearly screamed as she wrapped her legs around Dart's waist. She tightened her grip with her legs and her womanhood clenched and tightened around him. She was rewarded with a deep groan as Dart leaned down to lick her nipples.  
  
Dart supported Rose's back with one hand as he continued to suckle her nipples, her moans drove him mad with desire. He felt her hips shaking violently and sensed her release was nearing with a smirk. He rammed into her, getting a loud cry from her.  
  
Rose arched her back, moaning loudly. She moved her hands to Dart's back and digging her nails into it, crying out his name as she felt her body's release.  
  
Dart gave a cocky smirk as he continued to ram into Rose's soft body, he felt her release wash over his manhood and tensed up, noting his own release was near. He quickened his pace, his ears filled with Rose's moans and cries. His back tensed up as she dug her nails even deeper into his back, nearly drawing blood. He grunted, spilling his warm seed inside her, giving one last powerful thrust with a growl.  
  
She let out a scream, she felt Dart release himself inside her, giving her such a strong thrust, she felt it in her stomach. He slowly slid himself out of her, causing her to moan gently. She felt him pull her to him and she laid her head against his chest, panting. She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and heavy breathing with a small smile.  
  
Dart embraced Rose, not wishing to let her go. He smiled, feeling her trembling in his arms from the aftermath of their lovemaking. He rubbed her back gently with one hand while the other hand rested lightly against the back of her head.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." He murmured, keeping her close.  
  
"At least no one walked in on us..." She commented, causing Dart to chuckle.  
  
"Perhaps, but this is also an Inn, they may not have seen, but they may have heard." He winked at her and her face turned bright red from embarrassment, making Dart laugh. She was so cute.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
Dart and Rose.  
  
Forever lovers.  
  
Forever as one.  
  
~Fin~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------So, how was it? Dunno...I kinda got into it o.o;;; =Laughs= whatever the case, dun hesitate to Review. ^.~ ~Airryu 


End file.
